The Pure Series
by Mad Childe Dru
Summary: A story done in three parts: Strictly dialouge... strictly narrative... then a combination of both.
1. Gossamer Words

**Author's Notes:** This idea stemmed off of a writing assignment for a course I'm taking. The assignment was to write something in pure dialogue, followed but a story in pure narrative. Then to do a combination of the two. So I figured, who better to write with than Spike and Buffy? *grin*  


"Hey Buffy, could I… uh... could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me finish with—"

"You should take a break, anyway, luv. Let Willow finish shelving the books. Come with me outside for a second."

"OK. You takin' a quick break?"

"Actually, I was gonna head off soon… There, that's better."

"Yeah. So, what's on your mind, Spike? Spike?"

"Oh, sorry. Guess I blanked for a second there."

"S'ok. So, what's up?"

"Um… ok, here goes. Over the past few months that you've been back, we… we've started to get close."

"Yeah…"

"And… and I've started to think of you as a friend."

"Me too, Spike. Er… I mean, I think of… oh, you know what I mean."

"Yeah. But... Damn it. I'm leaving Buffy."

"What! Why?"

"I can't stay here anymore… not with you bein'… I… I'm just leaving…. Unless…. Unless you give me a reason to stay."

"What?"

"I know this is… unexpected, but just hear me out."

"Spike—"

"Just wait, Buffy. Listen. I know you're back with Riley and all, luv, but—"

"Yes. I am with Riley and it's not fair that you do this to me. To us! How fair is it that you—"

"Life isn't fair, Buffy!"

"Look! This is a lot to deal with, and we agreed you wouldn't bring this up anymo—"

"You agreed!"

"I'm just really confused and I—"

"It's simple! I love you—"

"Spike! That's not—"

"Buffy! Listen to me! I love you. You're part of me. I—I need you more than I ever needed Dru, or Cecily, or my ponce of a Sire. Every waking moment I see your face. You haunt my dreams… and I know—believe me, I _know, that I shouldn't put all this on you, but… But I'm leaving Buffy. Unless…. Unless…."_

"Unless what, Spike! Unless I pledge my undying devotion right here and now! Unless I go tell Riley that, _"I'm sorry, but Spike has a crush on me, so forgot about the past two plus years!""_

"… Good bye, Buffy."

"Spike! Wait! We need to talk about this!"

"We just did."

"Spike! Don't you walk away from me!"

"Tell Nibblet… I…. I'll keep in touch."

"Spike! Spike…"

TBC….

  
  
  


**Part I**  
**Part II**


	2. Romantic Gestures

Author's note: This would be the pure narrative

She stared after his retreating figure while wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on the worn legs of her blue jeans. How dare he! How dare he wait to tell her until she would have no time to decide! How dare he tell her this when he knew she was with Riley! How dare he... walk out of her life when she loved him too.

She called his name again, racing blindly towards his weathered, black DeSoto. He waved her away from behind the wheel and she began crying herself when she noticed the wet trails on Spike's cheeks. She placed her hands evenly on the hood of his car, and called his name again, refusing to move until he was forced to climb out of the car and stand next to her.

She said his name again, this time barely a whisper, and he must've seen what the whisper meant through the shining tears in her eyes, because he reached up and brushed the stray teardrops off her cheeks. His lips parted to speak again, but she stopped him by placing a slim finger against his lips. They gazed at each other for a moment, neither moving, each simply enjoying the other's close proximity.

Minutes passed, each staring at the other, before Spike finally threw caution to the wind, leaned in, and softly brushed his lips across Buffy's.

They pulled away, the kiss lasting only seconds, but each was flushed. Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of Tara calling her name from the back entrance to the Magic Box. Dawn was on the phone. It was important. She turned and gave Spike a rueful smile and began to speak again, but he silenced her with a shake of his head.

He waited a moment before flashing her a warm grin and tapping the end of her nose with the tip of his finger. Still smiling, he walked back over to the DeSoto and dropped into the drivers' seat. Spike watched Buffy walk back into the restaurant, pausing briefly at the entrance to give him a reassuring smile, and then he started his car and pulled out of the lot.

TBC?

**Part I**  
**Part II**


End file.
